


The Bottom!Fili collection

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom!Fili, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Degrading Talk, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, checking in during sex, talking about sounding, top!Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fics featuring bottom!Fili</p>
<p>More tags and possible other pairings to be added as needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Fili likes the thought of being used, Kili is happy to oblige with some roleplay
> 
> trying my hand at more smutty things, hope you enjoy!

Fili took long, slow breaths doing his best to stay quiet. To stay hidden. He knew it wouldn’t help, Kili would be able to eventually him, but the thrill was what they wanted.

He heard the door open, holding his breath he listened as the footsteps slowly made their way around the room.

“Oh Fili,” Kili called out, “come out darling.” His voice was low and sweet, Fili bit his lip to stifle a laugh.

“I know you’re in here Fili. Come out and let me take care of you.” Kili voice had an edge to it that almost had Fili leaving his hiding place.

Oh Kili wasn’t playing fair now. He had to stifle a moan, pre-come beaded on the top of his prick.

“Gotcha!” A hand shot out from above trying to grab him. Fili quickly ducked and rolled to the side gaining his feet with a breathy laugh as he gained his footing and took off into the main room of their quarters. Kili growled behind him, chasing him.

Fili jumped over an arm chair putting it between him and his brother.

Kili slowed, grinning as he stalked his prey, “Fili,” his name was dragged out and he shivered at the heated look in Kili’s eyes, “you must be aching now. Prick hard, leaking and oh so wet.”

Fili’s eyes widened, Kili knew what talk like that did to him, “You little che-“

“And what about your slutty little hole hm? Does it feel empty yet? I just had you this morning, but I bet it’s already gaping, waiting for me to fill it.” Kili smirked watching his brother’s eyes glaze over, “Little cockslut, made just for me to fuck.”

Fili clenched his fists on top of the chair, whining as his hole did the same, loving the idea of Kili filling him yet again.

“Your little cockslut.” Fili whispered as Kili began coming towards him nodding.

“Yes, all mine. What do you think the dignitaries would think if they found out Fili, prince and Heir to the throne liked to be used and fucked like a toy?” Kili was close enough now and reached for Fili again.

When his fingers just brushed Fili’s arm, Fili grinned, shooting out from behind the chair.

“Oi you little minx!” Kili laughed once again chasing after Fili.

The blond laughed making a quick turn. He gasped as the rug slid under his foot and he lost his footing. Then lost his breath when Kili tackled him from behind. He was quickly pinned as they laid there, catching their breath.

Hot puffs of air hit Fili’s ear and he shivered at the gentle kisses on his neck. He tilted his head to the side giving his brother more access. Kili made an approving hum, now nipping and sucking lightly on the skin.

Fili moaned, pressing back as much as he could against Kili for more contact. He whined when Kili’s cock pressed between his cheeks, rubbing tantalizingly against his hole. He was pinned like that for what seemed for hours, driven desperate by his brother’s touches.

“Kili please.” He begged, his cock was so hard, dripping come onto the floor in a small puddle.

Kili chuckled, nuzzling into the blond tresses, “Please what?” he shifted his hips until the tip of his cock was resting against Fili’s entrance. “Is this what you want?” he asked just pressing until Fili let out a sob.

“Yes! Yes, pleasefuckme.” He babbled trying to press back.

“Hmm not yet, I don’t think you’re ready.” Kili replied, he shifted his hips back slightly, then moved them forward in an imitation of fucking. Fili jerked, whimpering at the repeated press against his hole.

“Mahal look at you. So desperate to have my cock in your little hole. Somedays I just want to lock us in our room and do nothing but have you sit on my prick. My own little cock warmer.”

Fili whined cleaning his fists at the thought, Kili paused saving that information for later.

“Please fuck me, I need you in me please.” Fili begged.

He gasped, eyes shooting open when the tip of Kili’s cock popped into him, then continued to press into him in one long movement. Finally Kili was fully seated panting hard against Fili’s neck as he was gripped tightly, too tightly.

“Fili are you ok?” He asked softly worried he had just hurt his brother.

“I’m fine, I stretched myself.” Fili answered.

Kili nodded taking another minute to regain his composure before starting their game again, “Mahal look at you, just opening right up for me. Even your little slit knows that it’s good for one thing. You’re positively dripping for me.” He rolled his hips, lightly trailing a finger down Fili's cock, earning a whimper, “Stretched so tight around me, I’d have you on your back at every available moment if I could. My little fuck toy.”

Fili had no chance to respond, as soon as the words left Kili’s mouth he pulled back, then thrust in hard and quick. Words were quickly lost, the only sounds coming from the room were the noises coming from the brother’s and the rhythmic sound of skin hitting skin.

Fili all but screamed when his prostrate was hit, he sobbed when Kili changed angles to try and hit it on every thrust.

Kili biting his neck had him coming with a scream. Kili grunted when his prick was gripped tightly and he managed to thrust a few more times before came with a groan.

Panting hard, Kili groaned rolling them over onto their sides while they caught their breath.

“You ok?” Kili finally asked after a few minutes.”

Fili gave a noise that sounded like positive so Kili let him rest. He gently petted Fili everywhere until their breathing was back to normal, pulling out when he softened some. Fili sighed coming down from his high blinking rapidly.

“You back with me?” Kili asked.

“Yes.” Fili answered snuggling back into the warm body behind him.

Kili laughed tightening his grip, “Everything ok? Nothing hurts?”

When he received no immediate answer he gently tapped Fili’s thigh, “Answer me pet.”

“Sorry sir,” Fili yawned, “I’m ok, just a little sore, got ridden hard.” He grinned looking over his shoulder.

Kili pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, “I’ll run us a bath, are you ready to move yet?”

Fili shook his head with a whine, “Not yet, wanna snuggle.” Fili squirmed and twisted until he was able to press his face into his brother’s chest with a sigh.

“Ok I’ll wake you up in a bit.” Kili promised closing his eyes with a yawn.


	2. Somnophilia/Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Fili discover a new kink in the midst of sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you to all the lovely people who left a comment! You're all wonderful <3

He was breathing hard but Fili couldn't remember doing anything to make that happen. He felt hot all over, every so often a jolt would go through him making him squirm as it settled low in his belly. His body felt overly sensitive, he felt... 

Fili gasped, eyes shooting open as he came awake. 

"There ye are." Dwalin's gruff voice rumbled. 

Fili gasped as his prostrate was stroked again, harder this time and he shuddered. 

The fog around his brain was slowly lifted as he came more awake while Dwalin played with his body like an instrument. Pulling noises from Fili while he laid there.  
Fili blushed when he realized he was on his stomach, pillows placed under his hips to put his ass on display for whatever Dwalin wanted. The finger disappeared but two pushed in before Fili could morn the loss and he bit his lip at how easy they slid in. 

Fili was a heavy sleeper and after discussing he wanted to try things being done to him in his sleep with Dwalin. The older dwarf had jumped onto the idea and took it as a personal challenge to not wake him up until he was inside Fili. They both enjoyed it, Fili especially when Dwalin was impatient like now, unable to wait to fuck Fili into the bed. 

There was shifting and Fili felt the thick press of Dwalin's head against him. Dwalin leaned over covering Fili's body with his own, grasping Fili's wrists in a tight grip. They both moaned when he pushed forward until the head popped inside and Dwalin slid in to the hilt with one quick thrust. 

Fili cried out, clenching around Dwalin as his body adjusted. 

"Dwalin please." Fili begged, barely finished when Dwalin pulled out slowly then pushed back in quick and hard. 

Dwailn kept the same pace sucking bruises on Fili's shoulders as he held the younger dwarf still. 

"Faster, please, Dwalin faster." Fili begged whining when the pace didn't change, "Daddy please!" The words came out un-bidden, both men freezing as they registered. Fili opened his mouth to say something, anything when Dwalin suddenly pulled out, flipped him onto his back and thrust back in, fucking into Fili with a brutal pace. 

Fili screamed, hands scrabbling to hold onto Dwalin as pleasure coursed through him. His legs ended up over Dwalin's shoulders and he was nearly bent in half. 

"Say it again." Dwalin hissed biting his neck. 

"D-daddy." Fili said after a pause. Dwalin moaned digging his fingers into Fili's hips. 

"Ye like that boy? Like daddy ramming your little hole?" Dwalin growled changing the angle of his hips slightly. 

Fili cried out as his prostrate was hit, "Yes! Yes daddy I--" he chocked on his words as he came spilling himself on his chest and stomach with a blinding pleasure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A hand softly ran up and down his back and Fili mumbled happily snuggling into the warm mass he was laying on. 

"Welcome back." Dwalin's voice sounded tired but sated and Fili forced his eyes open to look up at the dwarf. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." Fili smiled happy to let Dwalin maneuver him as he pleased. 

"Anything we need te talk about?" Dwalin asked. 

"Not really, I don't have any issues if that's what you mean. I'm ok with it if you are." Fili replied. 

"Aye, I am very, very ok with it." he pressed a kiss on top of Fili's head and they both sighed content with the silence that fell.


	3. Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at work don't tell anyone
> 
> Fili is wearing a plug, him and Kili talk about sounding
> 
> may do a continuation with the sounding if people are interested?

The plug was slightly bigger than the one from yesterday.

Fili shifted, biting back a whine when the plug pressed against his prostrate. The Board meeting wasn't even half done and Fili was ready to excuse himself to the bathroom or start humping against the chair in hopes of some relief. 

Either seemed a good choice at the moment. 

He cleared his throat when Bilbo, the special accountant Gandalf brought in, finished and all eyes were on him. 

"It's been almost two hours I'm going to call a short break so we can all stretch our legs. Be back in say fifteen minutes?" He stood before anyone could protest and walked out the door in what he hoped was a normal speed. 

He barely made it to his office door before Kili caught him by the wrist. 

"Just taking a break from the meeting, keep holding his calls." Kili called out to his secretary. The blonde nodded not bothering to look up from her magazine. He smirked shoving Fili into his office and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them. 

Fili was immediately pinned to the door. He gasped but was quickly silenced by Kili kissing him. Hands wandered down making Fili whimper when a finger ran down his crease and pressed hard at the plug base. 

"Oh you are such a naughty boy." Kili murmured lips brushing against each other, "Trying to sneak off in here to get off? Fuck yourself with the plug perhaps?" He ran a finger down the covered crease until he found the base of the plug. Pressing against it hard he smirked when Fili whined. 

"Kili please." Fili whispered desperately, scrabbling to cling to Kili's shoulders. 

"What does my little pet want? You only gave us fifteen minutes. Do you want me to fuck you and then put the plug back in?" Kili asked slowly continuing to press against the plug.  
Fili moaned at the words shaking his head, "Please let me come. Please." 

"That can be arranged." He brought his other down, cupping Fili boldly through his slacks, "Oh my how hard you are, just from a little plug." 

Fili wanted to scoff at that. Kili knew the plug was anything but little. He lost his train of thought when he felt his pants and boxers fall to his knees and a warm hand grab his penis. 

"Oh!" Fili bit his lip to keep from screaming as he was grabbed tight, Kili starting the quick pace Fili liked best. 

Fili writhed as his body was played with. Kili was now pushing and pulling the plug in time with his own hips like he was fucking Fili himself. His other hand was a tight warmth around him, and every other upstroke Kili would run across the head teasing at the slit. 

"I want to pierce your cock one day." Kili said suddenly, "Want to put a pretty little ring it in so I feel it every time I blow you." When he stopped to tease at the slit, Fili almost screamed, "Maybe we can try sounding?" His question was hesitant but sure. 

Fili blinked un-consciously rolling his hips into Kili's hands, "Yeah?" he replied. 

"Yeah, your little hole," he wiggled the plug to emphasize which hole, "loves being stuffed so I want to see if this one would like it as well."  
The image of Kili sitting in his lap, slowly feeding his cock, feeling it stretch, the thought of leaving it in. 

Fili came suddenly from the thought, he heard Kili groan and then felt something warm on his thigh. 

They traded chaste kisses as they caught their breath, touching each other lightly. 

"I'm guessing you like the idea then?" Kili asked grinning as he tucked himself in. 

Fili cleared his throat blushing lightly, "Yeah, I do." 

Kili pecked his lips again and, making sure Fili could stand, went to the attached private bathroom, coming back with a wet rag. He cleaned Fili up quickly, deftly putting him back together. 

"We'll definitely be continuing this conversation at home." Kili said tossing the rag in the general direction of the bathroom. 

Fili nodded, "Yes so the sooner we get the meeting done with the sooner we can get home." 

Kili groaned, "Do we have to?" 

"Yes, so stop arguing with everyone so we can leave early today." 

Kili perked up, "Promise?" 

Fili snorted but grinned, "I promise."


End file.
